The present invention relates to a storage control apparatus and a method of controlling storage control apparatuses.
With the recent advance of information technologies, a remote copy realizing disaster recovery and the like are operated in which a plurality of storage apparatuses are interconnected to be able to communicate each other and the storage apparatus received a data input/output request from an information processing apparatus accesses data stored in another storage apparatus. This technique is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. 5,742,792.
The data input/output performance at the other storage apparatus is restricted by the communications between two storage apparatuses.